Lips of an Angel
by Holz9364
Summary: Cristina & Owen are going through some huge problems and in the end Owen takes comfort in the form of Teddy.
1. Chapter 1

**Lips of an Angel**

**A/N- I haven't seen the episode but I saw a clip in a premiere from GA and it was of Cristina & Owen, from what I gathered it seemed she'd had an abortion without telling him, so this is the consequences of that…**

**The italic parts are the song that the fic is based on, 'Lips of an Angel' by Hinder.**

**Enjoy =]  
**

**

* * *

**

_Honey, why you calling me, so late? Its kinda hard to talk right now._

When his cell vibrated on the bedside table Owen was lying in bed with his wife, his wife who he wouldn't speak to at this moment in time. She was fast asleep and he snatched the phone quickly so it wouldn't wake her, it would be work, it was always work.

With a sigh he climbed out of bed and answered the phone, "Hello." He said quietly as he stepped out into the conjoined living/kitchen area and sat down on the sofa.

"Owen." A soft familiar voice whispered.

"Teddy?" Owen asked, surprised that she was calling him at…he glanced at the clock on the wall, 12.30am.

"I need to talk to someone right now." Teddy said quietly, he wondered why she was so quiet, she lived alone, she had no-one to wake up.

Immediately Owen was worried for his friend, "Whats wrong?" He asked, glancing into the bedroom to make sure Cristina was still asleep, she was.

"Its about Tommy." She said, her voice still quiet.

_Honey, why you crying? Is everything OK?_

For the first time Owen heard the tears in her voice. Tommy, her brother? He was in the army, they'd joined at the same time, her and her twin brother.

"Is he alright?" Owen asked, heart pounding in his chest as he dreaded to hear what the answer would be.

"I don't know." Teddy replied, "He's hurt."

"In an accident?"

"Yes, in Libya." Teddy answered, she sounded broken.

"Do you need me to come to your apartment?" He asked, already putting on his pants that were lying on the couch from last night.

"No, Owen, you don't need to do that-" She began to protest.

Owen pulled a t-shirt over his head and slipped his shoes on, "I'll be there Teddy, you were there for me when Andrew died." He said, referring to one of his best friends who had died in an explosion in Afghanistan.

_I gotta whisper cause I can't be too loud._

"But Owen, Cristina-"

"Cristina doesn't need me." He said, in a hurt whisper. He was tempted to add, 'and doesn't want me' but he didn't, he just grabbed his jacket and keys and left. Leaving Cristina in bed, alone, fast asleep.

_Well, my girls in, the next room. _

"Owen-"

"I'm on my way Teddy." He said, on a final note, he hung up his phone as he got to the bottom of the stairs and got into his car, he started the engine and looked up to the bedroom window, it was still in darkness, she was still asleep.

_Sometimes I wish she was you. I guess we never really moved on._

As he drove Owen thought about Teddy, about the time they had spent in Afghanistan, about the feelings he'd had for her, how much he'd wanted her back then, when he was with Beth. It had been wrong, he should never have cheated on Beth…but he had. He and Teddy…well more had happened between them than Cristina knew, than Cristina would ever knew.

It was why he didn't like the fact they worked in such close proximity, sometimes Owen didn't trust himself, he loved Cristina so much, but he had so much desire for Teddy and in times like this when Cristina did things like this and said things about him marrying the wrong person he couldn't help but think about Teddy.

Maybe he had married the wrong person, maybe he should have married Teddy, maybe he and Teddy would have been happy. She wanted a family almost as much as he did, but Cristina…she didn't want that, she would never want that.

As he pulled the car into a space outside Teddy's apartment block he made sure he went in with a clear head, a head that said he was married to Cristina, that nothing that happened in this flat between him and Teddy would compromise that, she was his wife.

_Its really good to hear your voice, saying my name, it sounds so sweet._

"Owen, you shouldn't have come." Teddy said when she answered the door, dressed in only sweats and an old US Army t-shirt. She had no make-up on and her hair was pulled back into a loose bun. She looked so simple, but so beautiful.

"I told you in Afghanistan I'd always be there for you." Owen said simply.

"Its different now." Teddy whispered sadly, "You're married."

"I know, but the fact that I'll always be there for you hasn't changed." Owen told her honestly and with a small smile Teddy stepped back and let him into the apartment.

_Coming from the lips of an Angel, hearing those words it makes me weak._

"I need wine." Teddy said with a sigh as Owen sat down on the sofa, she made her way into the kitchen of her little apartment and poured out two glasses of wine, she handed one to Owen and sat down next to him on the sofa.

"Do you want to talk about what happened?" Owen asked, knowing how difficult it could be to talk about traumatising events.

Teddy nodded, looking into space and taking a swig of the wine, "I got a call from the army, at first I thought I was being called back, that they needed me in the African crisis, but then I was informed that Tommy had been shot and injured in Libya, where he was stationed."

"Do you know the extent of the damage?" Owen asked, desperately wanting to hold her hand and comfort her, but knowing that it would be inappropriate to do so.

"He was shot twice in the leg, but he's in hospital in Libya, they don't know how long it might be before they can airlift him out and bring him back to the States." Teddy told him, her voice cracking just a little.

He couldn't stop himself anymore, Owen slipped his hand into Teddy's, "But you're thinking of the worst case scenario, as far as hospitals in Africa go, Libya's are pretty good."

"I know." Teddy said with a frown, "We worked in one together." She added, "But infections will be more likely and they might have to amputate his leg which would mean he'd never be able to re-join the army and its his life, he loves it as much as we did."

"I know." Owen whispered as Teddy broke down into tears, he let her rest her head on his chest as her tears spilled onto his t-shirt. After 10 or so minutes she pulled back, downing the rest of her wine, "I'm sorry for falling apart on you Owen." She said with a sigh, she refilled her wine glass, "I guess I just need to drown out my sorrows."

Owen smiled softly at her, she'd be okay, she was a fighter. He had thought Cristina was a fighter, but he'd been wrong about that. He wasn't wrong about Teddy though, that he knew for sure, he'd seen her go through hell and come out of it with a smile, it was just who she was.

_Never want to say goodbye, but girl you make it hard to be faithful, with the lips of an Angel._

By the time they had finished all four bottles of wine Teddy had stashed in her house, it was late and both Owen and Teddy were a little worse for the ware.

They had started by watching old videos they'd recorded in Afghanistan and the memories came flooding back, after that Teddy had put music on and Owen forgot how much wine he'd had, so did Teddy, and they danced, laughing and talking as they did.

The mood however, changed, when a slow song came on. A song that meant a lot to them, Celine Dion's 'My Heart Will Go On.' As they looked at each other it was clear they were thinking the same thing. In Afghanistan there had been a running joke in the team that this was their song and they would often dance to it when they were friends, and lovers.

"Dance with me?" Owen asked, as he would in Afghanistan when it came on the walkman or someone's Ipod and the boys would catcall and whistle.

Teddy had grinned and taken his hand. Owen pulled her close and as he always had done he sang softly to her as they danced.

Teddy closed her eyes, lost in a sea of memories.

The song ended and they pulled back, staring at each other, both thinking the same thing, wanting the same thing.

And in an instant it had happened, their lips had connected and that spark they had felt the very first time made its presence aware again.

_Its funny that you're calling me, tonight. And yes I dreamt of you too._

Not thinking about the consequences Owen deepened the kiss, he didn't think about anything other than Teddy's body close to his. She let out a soft moan against his lips and somehow, without actually knowing how he got there, Owen was pushing Teddy up against the wall.

Neither of them thought about Cristina, lying alone in bed, probably awake by now, wondering if she had finally pushed Owen over the edge.

Owen pressed himself against Teddy, and they both knew things were going to go further if one of them didn't stop this right now, but as they broke for air and looked into each others eyes, both of them knew they weren't going to stop.

There was too much between them to stop now, there was desire, lust, love.

"Owen-" Teddy breathed as she rested her head against his, catching her breath.

Owen kissed her again, lifting her up, she wrapped her legs around him and let him carry her to the bedroom. When they collapsed on the bed, laughing and kissing they both thought it felt too right to be wrong.

As Owen pulled Teddy's shirt off a quick thought flashed through his drunken mind, a thought that he should be somewhere right now, he had somewhere to be…but when Teddy pulled his shirt off and pulled him into a kiss his mind was blissfully blank once again.

_She doesn't know you're talking to me, when its not a fight._

When Cristina Yang woke up, she was alone. She cried first, she thought he'd left for good and after what she'd done she did not in any way at all blame him. She knew this would happen, its why she wasn't going to tell him, she loved him so much but she couldn't love a child, any child, even if it was their child, she wasn't cut out to be a Mom.

It didn't cross Cristinas mind that Owen might be with a woman, he'd always been faithful, she'd never had reason to believe otherwise, her thoughts assumed he was sleeping in his car somewhere, or he had gone to his parents, or his brother, someone he could trust.

_No, I don't think she has a clue._

In Teddy's apartment something was wrong. Being drunk wasn't an excuse anymore, Owen had started to sober up the moment the sex had started, but that hadn't stopped him from stopping what he was doing and that worried him, for a moment until Teddy's lips distracted him yet again.

_Well, my girls in the next room. _

"Owen." Teddy moaned as things heated up in the small bedroom. Owens phone rang, he knew it was Cristina, but he ignored it, he pretended he couldn't hear it and so did Teddy, but at that moment they knew what they were doing was wrong. His wife was calling to find out where he was and here he was, having sex with his ex-lover and best friend.

_Sometimes I wish she was you._

Cristina sighed as Owens phone went to answer phone for the 3rd time, he wasn't planning on talking to her tonight. She got up and pulled on the first clothes she could find, she grabbed her car keys and left the house, Owens car was gone so she knew he could be anywhere in Seattle by now.

Sighing and with tears threatening to fall Cristina climbed into her car and began the 10 minute drive to Meredith and Dereks house.

_I guess we never really moved on._

As they lay in Teddy's bed, both exhausted at 4am in the morning thoughts of how things used to be hit them.

Owen thought about all the basketball they had played in Afghanistan, how they'd always been on a team together, how they'd always won.

Teddy thought of the way Owen had lifted her and spun her around, given her piggy-backs, laughed with her, cried with her.

They both knew that their friendship had always been more than any ordinary friendship but they hadn't acted on it because it had been wrong when Owen was dating Beth.

But now, now this was so much more wrong. Owen was married for Gods sake! To a woman that Teddy considered as a friend. It was the worst kind of betrayal there could be, and they had done it.

_Its really good to hear your voice, saying my name, it sounds so sweet._

"Cristina was pregnant." Owen said, turning on his side to look at Teddy.

Her eyes widened in shock, she hadn't known of course, only a set few people had known, "What?"

Owen nodded, "She was pregnant, and she never told me."

"Did she lose the baby?" Teddy asked, feeling like a rebound for Owens pain.

Owen shook his head, "She had an abortion."

It seemed Teddy understood now as she grabbed his hand, "Without telling you?"

Owen nodded yet again, "I want a family so badly Teddy and all she cares about is herself and her job, she'll never want a family."

"I know how you feel." Teddy said softly, it was what she wanted too, but she couldn't find the right man to give it to her.

_Coming from the lips of an angel, hearing those words it makes me weak._

"She said I'd married the wrong person if I wanted a family." He added, and it was obvious to Teddy how much he was hurt.

"Do you think you married the wrong person?" She asked curiously, there was a tiny glimmer of hope in her voice.

"I think it's a sign my marriage isn't a happy one that I'm in bed with you." He admitted.

Teddy nodded, "God Owen, this shouldn't have happened."

"I know."

"What will you do?" She asked, looking at her friend sadly.

Owen sighed, "I'll need to go home." He said, sounding unhappy about it, "And tell Cristina I was at my brothers or something."

"What if she finds out?" Teddy asked, worry clear on her face.

"She won't find out as long as you don't tell anyone." He said, and although his voice was low and calm, Teddy understood it as a warning.

She nodded, "Of course, I wouldn't have told anyone anyway." She said, sighing sadly.

"I'm sorry." Owen said, his hand slipping out of hers.

"So am I." Teddy said, her hand tingling from where he had touched it.

Owen climbed out of bed and pulled on his pants, all the while feeling Teddy's sad eyes on him.

_Never want to say goodbye, but girl you make it hard to be faithful with the lips of an Angel._

After he had dressed, in silence, he leant down and kissed Teddy on the head, without another word he'd left the apartment and driven to the hospital, hoping against hope that Cristina wouldn't be there. When he got there he was glad to find the locker room empty, sighing in relief he went in the shower, grabbed some spare clothes from his locker and checked the time, it was 5.30am and he hadn't slept at all the night before.

He knew that if Cristina had woken up during the night, and he knew she had due to the 3 missed calls on his cell, that she probably wouldn't be at the house so he went straight to Meredith and Dereks place and was not surprised to see her sitting at the table with a bowl of untouched cereal in front of her.

_Its really good to hear you're voice, saying my name, it sounds so sweet._

She looked up when he walked in, and as soon as he saw her face he felt guilty as he remembered the night before with Teddy, but he tried to hide it and hoped he hid it well enough that she didn't see.

"Where were you last night?" Cristina asked, as Meredith and Derek stealthily exited the kitchen.

"Out." He said simply, "I needed to be alone so I could think some things through."

"Oh." Christina said, fingering the wedding ring on her finger.

"Do you want this to be over?" Owen asked, wanting to know what she really wanted out of this, what she wanted to achieve, "Do you want us to be done? Is that what this is?" He was talking quietly, no more energy left in him to shout.

_Coming from the lips of an angel, hearing those words it makes me weak._

Cristina frowned down at her bowl of cereal, "I don't want to be a Mom."

"You need to discuss things with me before you do something like that Cristina." Owen said, his voice still low and soft.

"I know, but I knew you would talk me out of it, and I can't have a baby Owen." Cristina said, looking up at him with sad eyes, "I'm not a Mom."

"You're still my wife."

_Never want to say goodbye, but girl you make it hard to be faithful with the lips of an Angel._

"I'm sorry." Cristina said quietly.

_Never want to say goodbye, but girl you make it hard to be faithful with the lips of an Angel._

She stood up and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around him. He sighed and breathed in her scent, closing his eyes as he pulled her close.

"I'm sorry too." He said, whispered really. But she had no idea what he was sorry for, how could she?

She was his wife, and he loved her.

_Honey, why you calling me, so late?_

But he loved Teddy too.

_**The End.**_

_**A/N - Let me know what you think! If you don't like it then that's fair enough, but tell me what you didn't like about it. I love the relationship between Cristina & Owen, but poor Teddy has gone through so much, and really, it's a shame.**_

_**Thanks for reading!xxx**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Lips of an Angel**

**Chapter 2**

_**A/N - I CONTINUED THIS :D Hope you like it!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Greys, or well anything xD**_

* * *

In the days, and weeks, and months, following that night Owen and Teddy had shared they didn't speak, they had shared only a few non-work related words in the last two months, "Sorry." if they bumped into each other in a corridor, "Hi." and, "Bye." When they arrived at the hospital at the same time, or left at the same time. And they had worked as they always did, so no one knew any better, only Meredith Grey saw the difference, but even she didn't understand the reason for it.

Cristina and Owen were as happy as ever, happier even, they fought less, they always left and arrived the hospital at the same time unless their shifts weren't the same, Meredith could see no reason for Owens lack of Teddy in his life causing any problems so she let it be for now, she didn't interfere.

However, Teddy's friends also noticed the lack of Owen in her life, and unlike Meredith, they saw what it was doing, Teddy wasn't as happy and upbeat as usual, she was quiet and down al lot of the time, but even Arizona and Callie didn't know what had happened that night, true to her word, Teddy hadn't told a soul.

And they were too busy with their baby anyway, Callie being pregnant and them just getting back together, she didn't want to trouble them with her problems. She maintained that attitude for three months, and then, something arose that forced her to need to talk to someone, and as a result she would need to confide in someone she trusted, Arizona.

One morning she cornered the pedes surgeon and dragged her into an on-call room, "I need advice." Teddy said, almost begging Arizona to help.

Sensing something was seriously wrong Arizona sat down next to Teddy on the bed, "What's wrong?"

Teddy sighed, "When you came back and Callie was pregnant you came to terms with it because you and Callie were broken up at the time, and you left in the first place, right?"

"Right." Arizona answered, wondering where Teddy was going with this.

"Well, what if you and Callie hadn't been broken up at the time, how would you have reacted?" Teddy asked, biting her lip.

Arizona frowned, "It would have been cheating, which would have made it much harder to forgive."

"And what if you had been married? Would you get a divorce or would you stand by her?" Teddy asked.

Arizonas frown deepened, "I don't know, I'd have to be in that situation to know. Teddy, what's going on?"

Teddy stood up and paced the room, "I slept with Owen." She blurted out, causing Arizona to jump off the bed in shock, "When he was married to Cristina?"

Teddy groaned and leaned against the wall, "Yeah." She muttered, "3 months ago."

It all started to make sense in Arizonas head now, "3 months ago… and you were asking me about babies, oh my god Teddy no." She stared at Teddy in horror.

"I'm pregnant." Teddy whispered.

**T.B.C?**

**Thanks for reading:D**


	3. Chapter 3

_Lips of an Angel_

_Chapter 3_

_**A/N - I got a lot of requests to continue this so…I have! :D**_

* * *

Teddy Altman had gone through hell for the past 2 weeks. She'd not known what to do; she'd known she was keeping the baby of course. The way she'd been raised had determined that straight away, and she'd always wanted a family, she just hadn't planned it to happen like this.

The only people that Teddy had told about the baby were Arizona and Callie. She'd told Arizona first, she considered the woman as her best friend and as she had expected Arizona had understood. She asked if she could tell Callie, but Teddy hadn't been sure, she knew that Callie was very good friends with Cristina, in the past they'd even lived together.

In the end, about a week after she'd told Arizona, Teddy told Callie and since her baby was Mark's and she was dating Arizona, she actually said she totally understood and even offered to throw the baby shower.

Teddy appreciated that she had them to help her through this but she made the two women swear to not tell anyone else about it.

Today, as she walked down to the maternity ward with Arizona and Callie for her first baby scan she knew that she would have to deal with Lucy, she knew the woman from a few of the nights they'd all met up at Joe's and she really liked the new Doctor, but she hoped that she didn't ask too many questions.

When they got to the waiting room Teddy kept anxiously looking around the room to make sure no Nurses who knew her or Doctors were around.

Arizona smiled at her, "Don't worry Teddy, this is the maternity ward, no one you know comes down here."

Teddy knew it to be true, and smiled her thanks at the woman as Lucy walked out of the room; luckily they were the only people in the waiting room. She looked at the list and then at the three women, "Teddy." She said clearly surprised.

Teddy stood up, looking a little sheepish. Lucy smiled, "Come in." She said, and with another quick glance around the surrounding area she walked into the room with the other two women.

Arizona and Callie stood by Teddy's side as Lucy lifted her top and put gel on her stomach, "This might be a little cold." She said as she spread the gel on, she couldn't help but pry a little, "I didn't realise you were seeing anyone Teddy." Lucy said and the curious tone in her voice was evident.

Teddy chuckled a little, "Yeah, the funny thing is that I wasn't." She admitted as Lucy busied herself with the equipment, "I tried for so long when I was with my ex-fiancé and I never got pregnant then after a one night stand this happens."

Lucy smiled, "Well you are lucky you are getting your chance at a family." She said and her words struck very true.

Lucy put the machine to Teddy's stomach and began moving it around until she found the heartbeat; she took off her stethoscope and turned the machine on.

Teddy looked at the screen in amazement as she saw her tiny little baby. Callie and Arizona took a hand each, Arizona on her right side and Callie on her left.

Teddy listened closely and she heard the soft, steady heartbeat of her baby, her and Owen's baby. She felt her eyes well up with tears at the sound and blamed it on the pregnancy as Arizona squeezed her hand.

"Do you see its little hands?" Callie asked, looking at the baby on the monitor, she was now very pregnant and her baby scans were probably a look cooler, but for Teddy this was amazing. Teddy nodded, wiping the tears away, she was being silly for crying, but she'd wanted this for so long, she'd just never wanted it like this. She had wanted to be married and settled down by now.

When Teddy had composed herself Lucy printed the baby photo for her and the three women left the room. As soon as they were in the waiting room Teddy's pager went off, she looked at it and sighed, "911." She said, "See you at lunch?"

"Sure." Callie said with a smile as Teddy hurried off in the direction of the nearest stairwell. She'd placed the baby photo in the pocket of her scrubs and as she hurried up the stairs she was so caught up in the baby and the emergency she had to get to that she didn't see the person coming down the stairs towards her until she had bumped into them.

Teddy looked up, "I am so-" She started to apologise to the person but then she realised that it was Cristina and that the baby photo had fallen out of her pocket and was lying on the floor. Cristina was looking at the scan photo with a strange look on her face, a shocked look and Teddy's heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest.

Did she know?

**TBC.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Lips of an Angel_

_Chapter 4_

_**A/N - Sorry for the shortness of the last chapter, but here is chapter 4! =)**_

_**DISCLAIMER: As always I do not own anything!**_

* * *

It had been a long day at Seattle Grace. Cristina had lost a guy in brain surgery with Derek who had been hard on himself for the 21 year olds death. As she entered the house she shared with her husband it was with a heavy heart, losing a patient really sucked, especially if you had spoken to them often and had gotten to liking them.

When Cristina walked into the house she smiled as she saw Owen sitting at a table with a candle lit in the middle, she dropped her bag and took her jacket off.

Owen stood and pulled out her chair as she approached, "I heard you had a hard day." He said as she sat down across from him.

Cristina nodded, "Lost a guy in surgery." She said simply, knowing that Owen would understand.

She took a bite of the food and smiled at Owen, "I didn't know you could cook this good." She said, looking at him fondly.

Owen shrugged, "I try." He said with a smile.

Cristina only smiled and looked down.

"So, what's the latest Seattle Grace gossip?" Owen asked, when his wife came home she usually had a lot of gossip that cheered her up to talk about.

Cristina thought for a second, "Meredith and Derek are fighting about how to decorate the new house, Izzie wrote a letter to the chief but he won't tell anyone what it says, and rumour says that Mark and Lexie are back on again." She said, knowing this stuff didn't interest Owen, but he listened anyway, "Oh and did you know that Teddy is seeing someone?"

Owen frowned, he hadn't known, "No, I didn't know." He said honestly, pulling off casual rather well.

Cristina nodded, "Well she must be because she's pregnant." She told her Husband, not realising the effect this would have on Owen.

He managed to stop himself from choking and composed himself rather well, "How do you know that?" Owen asked, wondering how on Earth she'd known, Teddy would never tell her, given the circumstances, would she?

Cristina swallowed a bite of chicken, "I bumped into her on the stairs and the photo of the baby scan fell out of her pocket." She replied, she hadn't yet realised Owen's shock and horror at this news.

"Do you know who she's been sleeping with?" Cristina asked casually, she really couldn't see the feelings Owen was struggling to keep hidden.

He frowned, shaking his head, "Last I heard was about her and that patient, Henry." Owen replied, lying through his teeth.

Cristina nodded, "Yeah, me too. So, how did your surgery today go?"

* * *

Owen Hunt hadn't slept at all the night before as he climbed out of his bed at 5am, he'd been dying to call Teddy but he knew that he couldn't without Cristina knowing anyway.

He wrote a quick note saying he was on call and had gone into the hospital and left it on the bedside table.

Owen checked Cristina was still sleeping and left for the hospital. His mind was on Teddy throughout the whole drive and when he'd arrived at the hospital and changed into his scrubs all he could think about was finding her.

He knew that her shift had started at 6pm the night before because she'd been on her way in as he was leaving for the night, she worked 12 hour shifts lately so that meant that she was still here somewhere but the hospital was a big place.

The first place Owen checked was the surgery board but Teddy wasn't in surgery. He tracked down Sloan, but he hadn't seen Teddy since 11pm last night. He tried on-call rooms, but he didn't find her there either. He checked the entire cardio ward but no one had seen her since the early hours of the morning.

Eventually in pedes where he thought she might be with Arizona, he found her.

She and Arizona sat at the Nurses station, they were talking and drinking coffee as Owen approached them. He hadn't spoken to Teddy in months, not since that night, he hadn't been able to bring himself to do it.

Teddy turned to Arizona with a look that said 'what do I do?' as she saw Owen approach.

"You shouldn't be drinking that." Owen said in a low voice when he finally reached them, "Owen-" Teddy began, but Owen stopped her, "We need to talk privately." He told her, his voice still low as he pulled her into the nearest on-call room.

"You know." Teddy whispered, unable to look at the man.

"I know." Owen confirmed, pacing back and forth the small room.

"Cristina told you." Teddy guessed from the day before with the baby scan photo.

"Yes." Owen said, turning to look at Teddy with anger in his eyes, "I had to find out from my wife because you didn't tell me!"

"You haven't looked at me in 3 months!"

"You knew I was married!"

"You knew you were married too! Don't you dare put this on me Owen!"

Owen knew she was right and breathing heavily he slumped down and sat on the floor with his head in his hands.

"How long have you known?" Owen asked, he sounded defeated.

"Not long." Teddy replied honestly, "A couple of weeks."

"And you didn't tell me." Owen sighed.

"You wouldn't speak to me Owen, I thought you hated me, and you're married, what did you expect me to do?" Teddy asked, she sounded almost as defeated as Owen felt.

Owen knew that she had a point, "I'm sorry. I couldn't speak to you, not after that night." He said softly.

"Cristina never found out." Teddy guessed again, and Owen nodded, "I managed to keep it from her, but now…" He groaned, "God Teddy, what happens now?"

"I don't know." Teddy replied quietly, she sat down next to Owen against the wall, "Are we in this together?" She asked as she held out her hand. Owen looked at it thoughtfully.

After a few moments of tense silence Owen placed his hand in Teddy's, "We're in this together."

**TBC.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Lips of an Angel_

_Chapter 5_

_**A/N - Another chapter! I'm on a roll here!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: Ain't mine!**_

* * *

Owen Hunt had spent the entire day avoiding Cristina. He couldn't see her right now, he had to deal with this problem before he could even look at her without feeling intense guilt.

The problem was that he didn't know what to do. He needed a second opinion and he didn't know who to go too. He knew for a fact that although his closest friend here was Derek that he couldn't go to Derek. If Derek told Meredith, either accidentally or on purpose there was no doubt that Meredith would tell Cristina.

He knew that Arizona and Callie knew but he didn't know them well enough to ask them for advice and they probably weren't very happy with him for the way he had handled things in the last few months.

He had momentarily thought about Karev before he realised how bad an idea that was

The end of the day neared and Owen finally decided that he had no choice, "Sloan, when does your shift end?" Owen asked, encountering the plastic surgeon on the bridge.

Mark frowned, "Now." He replied, looking oddly at Owen.

"Meet me at Joe's and I'll buy you a drink." Owen hinted, and thankfully Mark got the hint, he wanted to talk.

"Sure." Mark said and when Owen nodded at him, relieved, he made his way to the locker-room to change. Luckily he didn't run into anyone on his way out of the hospital and when he went into Joe's the crowded bar held no attendings, residents or interns that he knew which was another relief.

Owen had just gotten his beer when Mark walked into the bar and sat down at the stool next to the trauma surgeon, "What's up?" Mark asked as Owen slid a pint of beer towards him.

"Hypothetically if you were married and slept with someone else, what would you do?" Owen asked, not looking at the man.

Mark frowned, but he had an inkling that he was onto Owen, "It would depend if I had feelings for the other woman or if she was just a stranger I'd met in a bar."

Owen still didn't look at Mark, "Say you had feelings for her, for a long time."

That was all it took for Mark to understand, "Well, if I'd had feelings for her years before my wife then I really wouldn't consider it as sleeping with someone else, I'd consider it as an affair, and when you have an affair with someone you love more than your wife you know which woman you have to leave."

Owen looked at Mark who pointed at his wedding ring, "Your wife."

"You know?" Owen asked, wondering if Teddy had confided in the man.

Mark nodded, "I didn't, not until you said you had feelings for her for a long time. What happened?"

Owen sighed, his head resting in his hands, "I slept with Teddy and I never told Cristina and now she's pregnant."

"Who, Teddy or Cristina?" Mark asked, frowning as he drank his beer.

"Teddy." Owen answered with a groan.

Mark made a face, "Oh." He said, considering that option, "That was stupid."

"Tell me about it." Owen muttered, "I don't know what to do." He admitted, letting Mark see how weak he was.

"Well." Said Mark, "The way I see it you've got two options."

Owen frowned, "And they are?" He asked, hoping to God they were good options.

Mark drank from his beer, "Teddy either has the kid and you both pretend the kid isn't yours and you and Cristina stay all fine and happy."

Owen shook his head, "No, no I couldn't do that to Teddy or to the baby."

Mark shrugged, "Well option 2 can go two ways, you tell Cristina and she understands and you two stay together when the baby is born, sort of like Callie and Arizona."

That option sounded nice, but Owen couldn't see Cristina being fine with him fathering Teddy's child…

"Or, she goes crazy and files for divorce and you and Teddy get it on. Sort of like the way Lexie left me when she found out about Callie being pregnant..." Mark finished, but this didn't have the desired effect as Owen only groaned and put his head on the bar.

Mark glanced at him and drank from his beer, "What's up with him?" Joe asked, motioning to Owen.

Mark replied, "He cheated on his wife and got his lover pregnant."

Owen muttered something that sounded like 'shut up' and Joe shook his head, slightly amused and slightly shocked, "That's why it's so much easier being gay." He said to Mark as he made his way across the bar to serve another customer.

Mark chuckled, "You know, I think Cristina will take it well." He said thoughtfully.

"Well?" Owen raised his head from the bar, "She's the most emotionally messed up person I know, she was left at the alter by her previous fiancé and me leaving her like this will destroy her."

"I don't know man, she's pretty tough." Mark said, "And cold." He added as an afterthought, "Are you sure she has a heart to break?"

Owen glared at him, "She's still my wife."

"The wife you cheated on with the woman you've loved for the past, what, 10 years?" Mark said sceptically, raising an eyebrow at the man. His expression then changed, "Whoa, déjà vu." He said causing Owen to frown, "What?"

Mark glanced at Joe, he was sure the bartender would remember that troubled and strange time, "This reminds me of a situation a while back, it's a pity George is dead, he'd be a lot of help to you right now."

Owen's frown deepened, "O'Malley? What the hell are you talking about Sloan?"

Mark finished his beer in a deep swig, "A few years ago George married Callie and then he slept with Izzie and told her he'd leave Callie for her, which I guess in the end he did."

Owen frowned, "Izzie was married to Alex when I got here." He said slowly, he couldn't remember George being with anyone in the hospital.

"Yeah, it didn't end very well." Mark said simply, and he stood up to leave, "Glad I could be of service." He said with a smirk, "If you need any more advice don't hesitate to ask, as long as you're buying me drinks I'm in."

Owen chuckled as the man walked away, he drank the last of his beer and stood to leave. He'd avoided the matter for too long, it was time to go home, to his wife.

**TBC.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Lips of an Angel_

_Chapter 6_

_**A/N - and here comes the fallout…**_

_**Oh and a message to a set few reviewers: If you don't like the idea of Teddy and Owen being together then I STRONGLY advise you do not read any further because this is NOT a Cristina/Owen story at all.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing!**_

* * *

When Cristina woke up to find Owen had already left for work for the 4th time that week she knew something was wrong. He usually woke her and they'd go in early together or he'd wait until the alarm went off, they rarely went to work separately but lately it seemed to be all that they were doing.

Feeling more depressed than ever Cristina got up and dressed and went into work and again for the 4th time she couldn't find her Husband anywhere, he wasn't in the locker room, he wasn't at the main Nurses station and he wasn't on the surgery board.

Eventually Cristina had to give up and do rounds. By lunch time she had fixed a sprained ankle, dealt with a case of extreme vomiting and stitched up 7 people and to her that was a boring morning.

When Cristina was standing in line at the cafeteria she saw Owen for the first time that day, he was standing talking to Teddy and from what she saw it looked as if they were arguing about something. Teddy said something and walked away, Owen then turned around and saw Cristina. He walked over in her direction as she stood with her tray of food. When Owen reached her he forced a smile, "Sorry I had to leave this morning, I got a 911."

Cristina frowned, "Again?"

Owen nodded, "I'm sorry." He said, he kissed her on the cheek and walked away leaving Cristina feeling more confused and annoyed than ever. She made her way over to the other residents and slumped down into a seat with a loud sigh.

Meredith raised an eyebrow at her friend, "Yes?"

"I hate you." Cristina stated, making the others around the table snigger, "You and your McDreamy and your McBaby and your McLife."

Meredith smiled a little at her words, "You have your McArmy." She said, wondering what was wrong with Cristina.

She groaned at the mention of Owen, "Yeah and does anyone know what the hell is wrong with him lately? He avoids me all the time and leaves to go to the hospital at like half 5 every morning."

Lexie shrugged, "Maybe he's just stressed with the whole race for chief resident thing." She suggested, but Cristina wasn't so sure, "Owen doesn't get stressed."

"It's probably nothing." April assured her.

Alex leaned forward in his seat, "He leaves early and he's avoiding you, does he come home late too?"

Cristina frowned, "Sometimes, why?" She asked, narrowing her eyes at the man.

Alex just shrugged, "Sounds to me like he's having an affair."

Avery nodded, "Guys only act like that if they're having an affair or if they're pissed off." He stated casually.

Cristina suddenly felt sick to her stomach and when she stood to leave Meredith stood too, glaring at the two men. She hurried after Cristina and heard Lexie scold Alex and Avery.

Meredith found Cristina in an on-call room, she was curled up in the fetal position on the lower bunk. Meredith sighed as she sat down next to her, "You think Owen's having an affair?" She asked.

Cristina just shrugged, "Alex is right, it does seem like it."

Meredith didn't seem convinced, "Come on Cristina, do we really think Owen's that guy?"

"You didn't think Derek was that guy." Cristina combated, but Meredith rolled her eyes, "That was different, his wife slept with his best friend, his marriage was already over." She defended herself.

"Our marriage is falling apart." Cristina admitted, "We want different things, he knew that and he married me thinking I'd change." She sighed, "But I love him."

Meredith felt her friends pain and she lay down next to her on the bed, hugging her, "It will be okay Cristina."

* * *

"Tonight." Owen said, as he cornered Teddy in an on-call room.

Teddy smiled, "Really?" She asked.

Owen nodded, he grinned as he leaned down and kissed her, "I swear I'll tell her tonight." He said as he left the on-call room.

From where she was standing at the Nurses station Lexie watched Owen walk out of the on-call room with a smile and then watched as Teddy walked out a few seconds later. She didn't know what to do, she tensed and she felt horrible, she didn't want to be the one to tell Cristina so she paged Meredith.

When Meredith arrived 5 minutes later Lexie dragged her into the nearest meeting room and closed the door. She was a nervous wreck as she paced back and forth.

"Lexie, what's wrong?" Meredith asked, she was worried.

Lexie bit her lip, "Owen's having an affair!" She blurted out, feeling guilty for just saying the words.

"What? How do you know?" Meredith asked, this couldn't be true, Owen wasn't that guy, he wouldn't do that to Cristina.

"I saw him come out of an on-call room with her." Lexie admitted and she looked like she was close to tears, she never was good with high pressure situations which was strange considering she was a Doctor.

"Who?" Meredith asked, almost dreading the answer, she had a very bad feeling about all of this.

"Teddy."

Meredith cursed but somehow it didn't surprise her, Owen wouldn't have an affair with just anyone, it would have to be someone that he cared about, someone like Teddy.

"Should we tell Cristina?" Lexie asked, consuming her pacing yet again.

Meredith shook her head immediately, "No, not now. She's about to go into a major heart surgery with Teddy. A surgery that could put her back in the running to become chief resident, we can't tell her now."

Lexie nodded, "But you will tell her, won't you?" She asked.

Meredith sighed, feeling a major migraine coming on, "Of course I'll tell her, just not now."

* * *

When Cristina got home she was exhausted, she'd just performed heart surgery and the surgery had lasted hours, all she wanted to do was crawl into bed and sleep until noon tomorrow.

Owen however obviously had other ideas because when she walked through the door at midnight he was sitting by the table, a beer bottle in hand, waiting for her.

"Hey." Cristina said hesitantly as she walked over to him.

Owen didn't look up, "We need to talk Cristina."

Cristina's heart started to pump faster than ever, was he ending this? What had she done? She froze by the dining room table, "Okay."

Owen looked up and all she could see in his eyes was guilt, "I slept with someone else."

Cristina's worst fears were confirmed and she didn't know how she felt about it, she couldn't speak, she was stuck staring at him, she couldn't believe it. She hadn't thought that Owen was that guy.

The fact she wasn't saying anything only made things worse for Owen as he stood from his chair, "I got drunk Cristina and she was drunk and it was a stupid mistake but now theres a baby in the equation and both of us need to face the consequences of our actions."

The light went on in Cristina's head immediately, "Teddy." She whispered, and all it took was a glance at Owen to see the guilt intensify in his eyes for her to know the truth.

Not sure what to do Cristina took a step back. Owen stepped forward, "Cristina-"

Cristina shook her head, "No." She said, grabbing her bag from where she'd dropped it when she walked in, "You're having a baby with Teddy." She shook her head again as she walked backward toward the door, "We're over Owen. Don't speak to me."

Cristina's eyes filled with tears as she took off her engagement and wedding rings and threw them at him. She saw his own eyes fill with tears as she slammed the door and ran to her car.

Within 10 minutes she was at Meredith and Derek's house and as usual she used her key to walk in, she didn't ring doorbells when it came to Mer and Derek always complained that the doorbell woke the baby up.

Cristina hurried up to the bedroom and opened the door a little, she peaked in and saw Derek and Meredith lying in bed reading. When Derek saw her he rolled his eyes, "Cristina, you're married now." He said.

His words only caused Cristina to start crying again, "He slept with Teddy and now she's pregnant." She sobbed, and Meredith had only ever seen Cristina so upset when Burke left her at the alter.

Meredith glared at her husband, "Get out." She hissed and feeling a little guilty Derek took his book and left the bedroom.

Cristina climbed into bed next to Meredith and her friend hugged her tightly, "He's an ass." She said, trying to comfort her.

Cristina's sobs stopped and she just cried silent tears, "Burke left me at the alter and Owen got his ex-lover or whatever she is pregnant. Why is my life so messed up?"

Meredith sighed, "I don't know." She said honestly, glancing at Cristina's empty finger where her engagement and wedding ring had been, "You left him." She stated.

Cristina replied quietly, "Yeah." After a moment of silence she continued, "I'm not Arizona, I can't be the Mother of a baby that's not mine. I'm Lexie, I can't be with someone who is raising a baby with someone else, I need to move on."

Meredith felt very proud of Cristina in that moment, "I'm glad that you're Lexie." She said honestly and although Cristina's life may be crumbling around her, Meredith had faith that with the right friends she'd get through it, just like Burke, but she knew deep down that this would be harder because Cristina loved Owen a lot more than she had ever loved Burke.

**TBC.**


	7. Chapter 7

_Lips of an Angel_

_Chapter 7_

_**A/N - I've said it before, this isn't a Cristina/Owen fic, but this is the last time I will say it I promise!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing!**_

* * *

"She's fine."

"She's sleeping in our bed."

"She just lost her husband.

"Mer, it's not normal."

Meredith Grey sighed as she glared at Derek Shepherd, they were whispering as Cristina was in the bathroom next door. Meredith motioned for him to sit down on the bed, "I'm all she has now Derek." She told him, "She's more of a sister to me than Lexie is, I'm her family and right now she needs me."

Derek's eyes softened, "Okay." He said softly. He kissed Meredith and stood to leave, "I'll see you at the hospital." He said and he left with a smile.

It had been a month and a half since Cristina had found out about Teddy and Owen. She kept her head up, she refused to work with Owen at the hospital and she'd switched from being a cardio God to working with different professions like ortho.

Cristina emerged from the bathroom fully dressed and ready to go, Meredith smiled at her, "Time to go to work."

Cristina nodded, "Whose service are you on today?" She asked her friend.

Meredith bit her lip, "Teddy's."

Cristina's face hardened but she didn't say anything, "I think I might try out pedes." She said thoughtfully. Meredith raised an eyebrow at her friend, "Really?"

Cristina nodded, deep in thought apparently.

* * *

Owen Hunt had messed up. He was aware of that. Cristina wouldn't look at him or talk to him, she even refused to be on his service or be in an OR with him and the Chief understood her reasoning. Meredith hated him and the day after Cristina had left Shepherd had punched him in the nose outside of the hospital, so yeah, he knew he'd messed up.

As he walked through the cafeteria to find Teddy he overheard a conversation that made him pause and listen.

"Oh Meredith hey, is Cristina all right?" Arizona Robbins asked. Owen sat down at a nearby table and watched out of the corner of his eye as Arizona sat down across from Meredith and Lexie at a table.

Meredith frowned at the question, "She's dealing." She said simply, "Why?"

Arizona smiled, "She just seems like a different person. You should see her in pedes, she's amazing."

Lexie and Meredith shared a half amused, half shocked look, and Meredith turned to Arizona, "Cristina is amazing in pedes? Really?"

Arizona nodded, "She's great with the teenagers and she's brilliant with the little kids. Who'd have thought Cristina would be so good with kid's right?"

"Right…" Meredith said, more than a little confused, but at that moment Cristina joined the table.

"Dr. Robbins, Sarah is prepped for her surgery and I checked up on Peter. Oh and Anna-Marie is breathing without help now so she's getting transferred to the Nursery." Cristina rattled off very quickly as she sat down.

Arizona smiled, "That's great Cristina, thanks. Can I have you on my service all week?"

Cristina nodded, "Of course."

Arizona finished her apple and left the table, Meredith and Lexie then turned on Cristina.

Lexie was frowning at her, "Amazing in pedes? You hate kids!"

Cristina shrugged, "They are the easiest patients to deal with." She said, "They don't complain about their marriages being boring or fight with their husbands. I can't be bothered with people and their stupid petty problems."

Meredith and Lexie were silenced and from his spot nearby Own felt incredibly guilty, he sighed, unable to finish his lunch. Why was his life falling apart?

Owen stood and threw his lunch in the bin, on the way out of the cafeteria he walked past Cristina and she didn't acknowledge him.

"Dr. Hunt."

The moment Owen was inside the hospital the chief cornered him, "I wanted to talk to you about Dr. Yang." He said.

Owen sighed, "I know she doesn't want to be on my service and I know you don't blame her for that." He told the Chief.

Chief Webber nodded, "I know, she's been assigned to pedes for the moment, what I wanted to ask was if you would be capable to work with Dr. Altman this afternoon, she needs your help in a complex surgery."

Owen frowned, Teddy? Why would he not be able to work with Teddy? Things had been okay between them, they weren't together but he was helping with the baby, "Yes chief, that won't be a problem."

"Good." Webber said simply and he walked away. As Owen suspected he sympathised with Cristina.

When Owen was on his way to the cardio ward to find Teddy he walked along the pedes floor. He wasn't sure why but he just had to see this for himself. He heard her voice and glanced into the room.

Cristina was talking to a patient, she looked to be around 15 years old and she obviously had a baby because Cristina was holding a very small newborn in her arms and talking to the girl.

"Anna-Marie can breathe on her own now; things were a little hard for her because she was premature so her lungs weren't developed properly." Cristina explained to the teenager, "Would you like to hold her?" She asked kindly.

The teenage girl nodded and Cristina carefully handed her the baby, she showed her how to hold the baby and then sat down in a chair next to her bed, "Things will be hard when you leave the hospital, but you'll manage just fine in time, you'll get used to having her around and soon you'll not be able to remember what your life was like before her."

Owen watched with his heart aching, she was good at this, why had she never shown this side of her before? He sighed as he watched Cristina and the young girl.

"Owen!"

Owen turned around to see Teddy standing at the nurse's station, "What are you doing in pedes?" She asked as she walked over and glanced through the window. Her face fell when she saw that he was watching Cristina.

"Her new speciality is pedes." Owen told Teddy, "She told me she didn't like children and that she didn't want them and look how good she is with them." Owen said sadly as Cristina showed the girl how to feed her baby.

"You're still in love with her." Teddy said from beside Owen. He turned to see her looking disappointed, "Teddy, she's still my wife."

"I'll see you in surgery later." Teddy said in a hard, cold, professional voice and she turned on her heel and left before Owen could do anything about it.

Owen sighed, turning back to Cristina and the baby. Why was she doing this now? Why was she doing all of this now that it was too late to fix this mess?

* * *

When Cristina walked into Meredith's house with a huge bag of Chinese take-out and a smile Meredith was immediately suspicious. She took the food and put it on the table, "What did you do?" She asked her best friend.

Cristina smiled brightly, "I filed for divorce papers." She said happily.

Meredith's metaphorical jaw dropped, "You did what?"

Cristina nodded as she grabbed a piece of chicken, "I'm divorcing Owen. I'm not working through this, he can go and have his stupid McArmy baby with Teddy and marry her. This isn't something Owen and I can fix so I'm divorcing him."

Meredith was still shocked but she understood Cristina's decision, "Okay. Do you want to watch a really gory horror movie tonight?"

"Saw marathon?"

"Saw marathon and a Chinese. Sounds like a perfect night."

"Now we just need tequila."

"I have that too."

"Perfect."

Derek watched with a smile from the hallway, Meredith was a good friend, she was going to help Cristina through this, just like with Burke, and she'd come out of it on top.

**TBC.**


	8. Chapter 8

_Lips of an Angel_

_Chapter 8_

_**A/N - Not much Owen/Teddy in this chapter but background on the bigger picture, aka the rest of the hospital =)**_

_**Oh and the timeline is: Sophia has been born, Meredith & Derek are married and adopting, BUT Teddy isn't going to Germany, damn that! I like Teddy =(**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I still don't own anything!**_

* * *

"I'm sorry."

Lexie Grey looked up with a frown at the familiar voice. She was sitting in the locker room and standing by the door was Mark Sloan, the person she'd been avoiding ever since his baby was born 2 weeks ago.

"What?"

Mark sighed, pushing the door shut, "I'm sorry." He repeated, "I wish you hadn't left me but you did because you didn't want a baby and then I just got you back and all of a sudden there is another baby in the equation but I need you to hear me out."

Lexie didn't say a word as she crossed her arms and sat watching him sceptically, but at least she hadn't left. Mark walked further into the room, "A good friend of mine cheated on his wife and his lover is now pregnant." Mark admitted as he didn't know Lexie knew about the affair, "What happened between Callie and I wasn't that. We slept together for comfort because I missed you and she missed Arizona." Mark told Lexie truthfully.

"My friend loves his lover more than his wife, he's loved her for the past 10 years and he's choosing her, I don't have to make a choice because I don't love Callie, she's my best friend, but I love you Lexie, I love you, you're the one I need." Mark said sincerely, his eyes never leaving Lexie's, "And I know you aren't ready to be a Mom but that's not what this is, it's a team effort, Sophia already has two Moms and a Dad, you can be the Dads sexy, cool girlfriend, I just need you in my life, but I need Sophia too."

The speech had really gotten to Lexie but she wiped the tears from her eyes and jumped up from her spot on the bench, she hugged Mark tightly and then pulled him into a kiss which took him by surprise, he really hadn't been expecting her to wrap her arms around him and kiss him like there was no tomorrow.

"I don't want to be Sophia's Dads cool, sexy girlfriend." Lexie said softly when she pulled away from the kiss, she smiled, "I want to be her cool, sexy 3rd Mom."

Marks grin could have lit all of Seattle in that moment because it was so bright as he wrapped Lexie in his arms, "I love you so much." He whispered and she closed her eyes and settled into his embrace. She could do this, they could do this, if Cristina could kick Owens ass at the door she could be a Mom with Mark Sloan.

* * *

"Cristina!"

"What?"

"Theres a lawyer at the door for you!"

At these words Cristina hurried down the stairs, her hair was still wet from the shower and she was only half dressed but this was important. The lawyer Cristina had spoken with before smiled at her, "I just came by to drop the divorce papers by." He informed her, "Once you and your husband have signed give me a call and I will finalise it all for you."

Cristina smiled broadly, "Thank you." She said as she shut the door on the lawyer and pulled a top on, "Divorce papers." She said to Meredith as she walked into the kitchen to find a box of cereal, "They're finally ready for me to give them to Owen."

"Are you sure about this?" Meredith asked as Cristina shoved a handful of cereal into her mouth.

Cristina nodded, "I'm sure Mer, don't worry I'll be fine." She jumped down from the counter, "I'm going in to the hospital, I'm putting these in Owens cubby hole, see you at lunch!"

Cristina's apparent good mood was fake and when she got to the hospital and entered the locker room and looked at the cubby hole she felt slightly sick as it all hit her, as she let it all sink in. With a deep sigh Cristina thought about everything he'd done to her and with a new air of determination she slid the papers in. Before she could change her mind she changed into her scrubs and left to cut some people open. If anything would make her feel better right now that was it. She needed surgery.

* * *

Cristina was on her way to the cafeteria to talk to Meredith when Owen finally managed to corner her, but he picked the worst place to do it, on the bridge where the chiefs office was.

"Cristina, stop avoiding me!" Owen shouted and he grabbed her arm and kept hold of it so she couldn't walk away, "Divorce papers?" He asked.

Cristina's eyes flared with anger, "Yes Owen divorce papers." She said angrily, "What did you think I would do, sit like a good girl and watch Teddy have your baby? I don't think so. Sign the damn divorce papers!"

For good measure Cristina took off both her engagement and wedding rings and threw them over the bridge before turning on her heel and storming off. She missed the fact that Teddy had been standing nearby and had heard and saw the entire thing.

Owen sighed, looking down to see if the rings had hit anyone but all he saw was a crowd of people staring open-mouthed, "So she's leaving you." Teddy said as she walked past him, "Does that mean you'll come running back to me now?"

Owen hurried after her, "Teddy, I told you I was in this, that's our baby, I'm in this."

"You're in it for the baby Owen." Teddy said, and it seemed as if she didn't even want to believe what she was saying, "You're not in this for me."

"Yes I am." Owen argued, "I'm in it for you both."

Teddy made a face and walked away in the opposite direction from Cristina. Owen was left alone on the bridge, alone to wonder why the hell his life was falling apart.

* * *

Cristina wasn't drunk, but she wanted to be. She wanted to drink away every single care she had and that was her plan as she sat at the bar in Joes.

Joe eyed her warily as he slid her 10th shot of tequila across the bar.

"Wow, you can handle your liquor." A familiar voice said and Cristina glanced to her left to see Jackson Avery sitting next to her, "Give me three tequila shots." He said to Joe who obliged.

"Yeah, better than you pretty boy." Cristina said bitterly.

Jackson downed the first of the shots, "Hm, so why are you alone and drinking your sorrows away?"

"I'm a widow." Cristina said simply, "Why are you here?"

Jackson downed the second shot, "I was sleeping with Lexie and I had feelings for her but she just agreed to become Sophia's 3rd Mom."

He downed the 3rd and last shot, "Oh and by the way your husband isn't dead so you're a divorcee."

Cristina made a face, "Widow sounds better."

Jackson laughed, "Do you remember that time we kissed?" He asked as he moved closer to her with that pretty boy smile.

Cristina narrowed her eyes at him, half suspicious, half playful, "Yes, you manipulated me."

Jackson smirked and moved closer to her still, "How about I manipulate you again." He said softly and the next thing Cristina knew he was kissing her and she was kissing him. And then they were in a taxi and then they were at his place and then things went too far and she was still technically married even though her husband was having a baby with his stupid army cardio surgeon lover.

Cristina realised then how sucky her stupid life was.

**TBC.**


	9. Chapter 9

_Lips of an Angel_

_Chapter 9_

_**A/N - This is about 2/3 weeks after everything went down, Teddy and Owen have made up but aren't together.**_

_**Sorry for not updating in a while! I've been updating my HP story "Into the Past" like crazy!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing!**_

* * *

"Being pregnant sucks."

Teddy Altman was 6 months pregnant now and it was really obvious. She was still working as usual at the hospital but she wasn't allowed to do much surgery, she wished she had Cristina to do all her surgeries for her but the woman had found her new speciality in pedes and Arizona was having a great time working with her.

Teddy didn't blame Cristina for hating her, she'd stolen her husband away, but she supposed it had partly been down to Cristina pushing Owen away too, eventually it had worked and he'd left, but Cristina probably hadn't expected him to go to her.

"I know, you've mentioned that." Owen said with an amused smile, "Do you want breakfast?" He asked as he poured out a cup of coffee and a bowl of cereal for himself.

Teddy made a face, "Do we have waffles?" She asked.

Owen raised an eyebrow at the woman, "You hate waffles."

Teddy shrugged, "Apparently pregnant me likes waffles."

Owen laughed, "Well we don't have any, how about cereal?"

"I want something sweet." Teddy said with a sigh.

"It has marshmallows in it." Owen said, hoping it would work and he wouldn't have to go out and buy her waffles.

"Hm, that'll do." Teddy reasoned and still amused by her odd behaviour Owen poured her a bowl of cereal and gave her a large glass of fresh orange juice, "Oh remember and take your vitamins." He added, sliding them across the table to her.

Owen and Teddy weren't together although it did seem that way, they were living together because Owen wanted to help her out with the baby and the whole being pregnant thing but it had been 2 and a half weeks and he'd slept on the couch every night if he wasn't on-call at the hospital. The divorce was just so recent and fresh in mind.

"I hate your apartment." Owen groaned when he finished his breakfast, "Why?" Teddy asked with a frown, she had a nice apartment.

"Because it's too far away from the hospital." He replied as he checked his watch, "Cristina and I are used to living at a 10 minute walk from it." They both froze as he brought up Cristina, they both did it sometimes and then they both felt the guilt hit them, it was why they weren't together, the divorce had been finalised so recently and it just didn't feel right, it was also why they didn't talk about her except for these rare slip ups.

Teddy changed the subject, "We're going to be late." She said, grabbing her bag and coat, "We'd better get going."

They got into Owens car because Owen wouldn't let Teddy drive even though she said being pregnant didn't mean she needed help doing everything. The drive wasn't too long but in the morning traffic it took about 20 minutes to get to the hospital. When they walked through the doors together they didn't speak, just like every morning and they both changed into their scrubs and went off in different directions after arranging a time to meet to go home.

It was hard for them both to deny the chemistry but they did it out of respect to Cristina. Owen wasn't sure why really because wherever he went he saw Cristina gallivanting around with Avery and he would be lying if he said it didn't bother him. He supposed he and Teddy held back because they were the guilty party whereas Cristina was the victim.

Owen was paged up to pedes by Arizona that morning as soon as he got into the hospital and when he was changed it was where he headed straight away. He met his fellow doctor at the nurse's station, "What do you have?" He asked her with a small smile.

Arizona forced a little smile back, she was one of Teddy's best friends but she worked with Cristina every day, he understood that she must feel very torn, "An 8 year old boy who broke most of the bones in his legs last year, he's full of metal and we want to give him bones instead, I thought you and Callie could work with me on this one."

Owen nodded, "Of course, where's the patient?" He asked, Arizona pointed to the room across from them, in the room there was a little boy lying in bed and his mother was sitting next to him, his heart jumped when he saw Cristina smiling and talking to the little boy as the mother laughed, working with Arizona on this one also meant working with Cristina and that was going to be difficult.

"We're just waiting for Callie before we go in." Arizona explained and at that moment the orthopaedic surgeon appeared with a smile, "I read up on the case, do you want to get started?" She asked the other two and the three surgeons entered the room.

"Hi Damon." Arizona said, smiling at the little boy when she walked in, "Do you know why you're at the hospital?" She asked.

The little boy, Damon, was cute, he had blonde hair and green eyes and he nodded at Arizona, smiling back, "I'm getting my legs fixed." He said happily.

"Dr. Yang, would you like to explain the procedure to Damon?" Arizona asked, Cristina smiled and bent down to Damon's level, "After you had your accident last year Damon the doctors had to put some metal in your legs so that your bones stayed in the place they were supposed to stay, but its going to be a lot easier for you if we can take that metal out and put brand new bones there instead."

"So I'm going to get brand new legs." Damon said happily, Cristina nodded and Damon asked, "Will they still look the same?"

Cristina nodded again, "They might look different for a little while but once all the bandages come off they'll look the same and you'll even have a cool scar to show your friends when you go back to school."

Damon's eyes lit up, "Cool!" He exclaimed, Arizona chuckled, "Thank you Dr. Yang, now Damon this is Dr. Hunt who is going to be doing your surgery and this is Dr. Torres, she's going to be building your new bones."

The conversation went on as Owen explained the procedure to Damon's Mother and then eventually they could leave the room, "So where are we?" Arizona asked everyone on her 'team'.

"I worked my butt off last night on those bones, I'll be done in about two hours." Callie informed her. Arizona nodded, "Okay, be ready to scrub in after lunch Dr. Yang."

Cristina smiled politely, "Oh no thank you Dr. Robbins, I spoke to the chief, I'm off this case." With that she walked away and Owen sighed, Callie glared at him, "You're ruining her career as well now? Nice one Hunt." She said as she walked away.

Arizona didn't say anything but the look she gave Owen said it all but there was nothing that he could do about it.

That night after the surgery when he'd given the kid new legs Owen met up with Teddy and they went back to her apartment together, he hadn't been to the apartment he had shared with Cristina since she had left it, he didn't know if she even still lived there, he wouldn't chance it, that night he'd moved everything out and it was all at Teddy's place now.

"Tough day?" Teddy asked, almost reading Owens mind.

Owen sighed, and nodded, "Yeah." He said quietly, he really couldn't be bothered cooking tonight, "Do you have a craving for burgers?" He asked Teddy.

The cardio surgeons eyes lit up, "Now that you mention it I do." She said with a chuckle and Owen smiled a little, "Then we're getting take out for dinner." He decided, driving into the nearest drive-through, it was going to be hard but he and Teddy could get through this, they would get through this.

**TBC.**


	10. Chapter 10

_Lips of an Angel_

_Chapter 10_

_**A/N - So a few people have said this is out of character but I mean of course it is, nothing like this has happened to the character of Owen, he's always been so clean cut when it comes to relationships, he hasn't cheated (like Mark), he hasn't lied about having a wife (like Derek), he hasn't been an insensitive jerk (like Alex) so really he's the cleanest of the bunch and writing bad Owen is difficult.**_

_**Anyhow, I really lost inspiration for this story at all the bad reviews but I shall finish it anyway, its only going to have 13 chapters then the epilogue so I'm nearly there but it feels like it has taken forever!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing!**_

* * *

Teddy was 7 months pregnant when things started to get better. She and Owen had been living together for the past month like awkward flatmates who had sex then regretted it, but when he joined her for her 7 month scan and saw the baby they were both on such a high they momentarily forgot about their reservations and kissed.

The kiss hit home for them and rather than becoming even more awkward and withdrawn it showed Owen the light as it were. He apologised for being an ass about everything and they sort of in their own strange way started dating.

It seemed everyone in the hospital could see this too when the couple walked into work the next day, most people had gotten over the whole scandal now except those that were close to the situation, like Meredith and Derek who still hated Owen, but now that it had blown over the gossip was on the fact they were dating.

That was how Cristina Yang found out, the Seattle Grace-Mercy West gossip freaking mill. She was sitting at a Nurses station updating her charts when she heard Owens name and listened to what the gaggle of Nurses were squawking about.

"They walked in holding hands this morning, they are totally dating!"

"But what about his wife? Are they even divorced?"

"They like _just _got divorced!"

"He totally left Yang for Altman, I mean Yang's hot and all but she doesn't even have a heart."

"I think Yang's awesome, I think she left him when she found out what was happening."

"How do you think she's holding up?"

"I heard she was cutting."

"I heard she did a Meredith Grey and tried to drown herself."

"I heard she's sleeping with that hot resident, Doctor Avery."

"Ooh, he's so much better than Hunt!"

"I know, right?"

The Nurses began to walk away, still chatting and laughing and Cristina sat frozen in her seat.

"Hey." A voice said from behind her, it was Avery.

"Do you think I'm cold?"

"No, I think you're hot." Avery said, winking at her, but Cristina glared at him and he answered seriously, "No I don't, I've seen you with those kids, you're very warm."

Cristina hmm-ed, "Do you think I have a heart?"

Avery frowned, "Uh yeah or you'd be dead." He said sarcastically, "What's going on?"

"The Nurses were talking about me." Cristina said vaguely but Avery seemed to be interested, "What were they saying?" He asked.

"Oh just that Owen and Teddy are together now and he left me because I'm cold and have no heart." Cristina said casually as if it was no big deal.

Avery actually laughed, "Well the gossip mills got it way wrong there, _you _left _him _because he's the biggest asshole in Seattle."

This got a smile from Cristina, "They also mentioned how I'm sleeping with the hottest resident Doctor." She said, using quotation marks.

"Well, that they _do _have right." Avery said with a cheeky grin, he kissed her lightly on the lips, "I've got a craniotomy with Shepherd, see you tonight." With that he hurried off and left Cristina feeling a little bit better.

* * *

"I can't operate." Teddy whined as she sat in the briefing room, impatiently tapping her pen on the table, "I'm so sick of paperwork."

"Well you could try to operate but it would be kind of difficult." Owen teased, Teddy only glared at him, "What am I supposed to do? I just want this damned thing out."

Owen laughed, "Your so nice about the way you talk to our child." He said through his laughter.

"I will talk to our child nicely when I don't have to carry it around in my womb." Teddy snapped, but she didn't actually sound angry, "You try doing this for 9 months."

"No thanks." Owen said, still smiling at the frustrated look on her face.

"You can still teach." Owen said, suggesting something for her to do, "Talk your students through the procedure, that way you still get to be in the OR."

"The only student I had worth teaching was Yang and now she's wasting her talent playing hide and seek with children." Teddy said in annoyance, she knew it was her own fault but Yang shouldn't be wasting such talent, she was made to fix hearts, it was her destiny, okay maybe that was an exaggeration but she was pregnant, she could exaggerate.

Owen's face went solemn for a second but then he brushed it off, Cristina was prancing around publicly with Avery, he could date Teddy if he wanted too, after all she was having his child, "Avery is good, you should teach him."

"He's okay, but he prefers Shepherd, so does Grey and other Grey isn't hardcore enough for cardio." Teddy complained, Owen smiled, "Izzie Stevens was good at cardio, she was brilliant actually." He mused, "Although not quite as good as Cristina but Hahn liked her."

"Hahn? Erika Hahn worked here?" Teddy asked, her annoyed forgotten and replaced by shock.

"Uh yeah, you know her?" Owen asked, equally surprised.

Teddy nodded, "She's like a cardio God, her and Preston Burke, we all went to med school together."

"You know Preston Burke too…" Owen mused, not sure how he felt about that, "They both used to work here."

"You had two cardio Gods at the same time?" Teddy asked in amazement.

"No, not quite." Owen replied, "Burke left before I got here and Hahn replaced him for a short while."

"Why did they leave?" Teddy asked curiously and Owen chewed on the inside of his lip, he knew he'd have to tell her the truth, "Burke left Cristina at the alter and didn't come back to Seattle and Hahn left after Torres broke up with her."

Teddy was gaping at Owen, "Cristina and Burke?"

"They dated for 2 and half years and on their wedding day he left out of the blue." Owen said, feeling a pang of guilt, he knew leaving Cristina would have only added to that pain.

"That's horrible, but I can't believe Preston dated her, they are so different." Teddy said, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Yeah well Cristina has a thing for authority figures." Owen said lightly and Teddy sensed that he wanted to change the subject, "So when do you work until?" He asked.

Teddy sighed, "Until 8 months then I need to stay at home." She said, sounding very unhappy about this.

Owen smiled, "Don't worry, at the end of it all you'll have a baby." He said positively and from the small smile that graced Teddy's lips he could tell this had worked.

* * *

"Did you know Owen's dating his whore now?"

Meredith and Derek looked up as Cristina walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table, Meredith smiled a little at her Husband who was also smiling.

"How do you know that?" Meredith asked.

"Oh the gossip mill, they walked in holding hands." Cristina said, trying to sound casual about it, "Not that I care of course." She said offhandedly.

"For someone who doesn't care you sound jealous." Meredith said, raisning an eyebrow at her best friend.

Cristina scoffed. "I'm with Jackson, I don't care." She said.

"I never thought Owen was such an ass." Derek said thoughtfully which earned him strange looks from his Wife and her best friend, he elaborated, "You know I'm an ass because Mer always tells you how much of an ass I am and everyone in the hospital knows that Alex and Mark are asses, but Owen seemed very un…" He trailed off, looking for a word, "Assy?" Meredith asked causing the trio to laugh.

"Whats everyone doing?" Avery asked as he walked into the kitchen to find them all laughing.

"Oh just our favourite pastime." Meredith joked, "Owen-bashing." Derek finished, Avery smiled, "He deserves it." He muttered as he sat down next to Cristina, "How was your day?" He asked and Cristina replied, telling him about the 4 year old she had saved that day.

Everything was returning to normal and Meredith and Derek were just as relieved as Cristina for that fact.

**TBC.**


	11. Chapter 11

_Lips of an Angel_

_Chapter 11_

_**A/N - This is going to be month by month now so in this chapter Teddy is 8 months, in the next chapter she has the baby & then it's the aftermath of the birth in chapter 13 and then there is an epilogue. **_

_**I hope to get this finished this week so I can just say completed and be done with it because I really have no inspiration to write at the moment, I'm forcing myself too.**_

_**Anyways, I want to say thank you to all the people who reviewed with kind words & even to those who didn't, constructive criticism helps me fix my mistakes but "OMG this is gross" is pointless and I will say this for the last bleeding time.**_

_**THIS IS NOT A CRISTINA/OWEN FIC. IT NEVER WILL BE. IF YOU DON'T LIKE TEDDY AND OWEN STOP READING AND STOP HATING BECAUSE YOU ARE DOING MY HEAD IN!**_

_**Rant over =)**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**_

* * *

Teddy Altman sighed and threw the remote onto the other sofa, she hadn't been allowed to work for a week now because she was 'too pregnant' as Webber had so kindly put it. Teddy was a surgeon and being stuck at home all day while Owen was performing kick-ass surgeries was so not fair!

All week she had lazed about and watched TV, if it wasn't for the fact she was pregnant and therefore already fat, she would have gotten fat. Teddy had the comforting thought that today was Friday and Owen wasn't on call this weekend so at least for two days she would have someone to occupy her and keep the boredom at bay.

"I'm back." Owen's voice called and Teddy breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank God, I've been so bored!"

Owen laughed as he walked into the room with a box of pizza, "What did you do today?" He asked as he kissed her on the cheek.

Teddy sat down at the sofa, "I got so bored that I cleaned the whole apartment and then I spent all afternoon watching Jerry Springer."

Owen raised an eyebrow at her, "I thought you hated Jerry Springer." He said as he handed her a slice of pizza and a glass of water before sitting down next to her.

"I do! I hate it but it reels me in." Teddy told him, glaring at the TV with the muted picture of Jerry Springer on it, "It came on with these two people and they had all these kids to different people and they were doing the DNA test and it made me want to watch the whole thing for the test results."

Owen laughed, shaking his head in amusement at her, "Teddy if the boys from Iraq ever found out that you have a secret love for Jerry Springer they'd never let you live it down."

Teddy just smirked her amusement, "If the boys from Iraq ever found out you and I actually got together after all the sexual tension and one night stands they'd never let _us _live it down."

Owen nodded, smiling at the fact, "That's very true." He said with a faraway look in his eye, "I miss the boys, the ones we served with." He admitted, "When you and I went our separate ways after we were both put in charge of a unit my whole unit died."

Teddy sighed, "I got moved to Afghanistan, I lost half of my unit." Owen hugged her and they sat in silence for a moment, they both understood each other, they understood what triggered episodes of panic from their pasts, they knew each others past inside out, that was something no other partner for Teddy or Owen had ever been able to do. Cristina had come close but she hadn't known Owen like Teddy did.

"Hey, you're not on call this weekend, are you?" Teddy asked, Owen shook his head, "I'm all yours for the whole weekend, what do you have planned?" He asked.

Teddy smiled, "Well I know we didn't want to find out the sex of it, but I thought we could do some shopping, the spare room is a horrible shade of yellow, we could paint it cream and cots and prams are unisex."

"And a changing table." Owen mused, "We could buy some unisex clothes too, if you want?" Teddy smiled brightly, "I think tomorrow seems like a good day to go shopping." She said.

* * *

Owen and Teddy had spent their Saturday buying baby furniture which was being delivered the next day and buying baby clothes which were in the bags in their hands as they walked towards a little café for some coffee (or tea for Teddy) to relax and talk.

The couple walked in and before they reached a table were recognised, "Owen Hunt and Teddy Altman, no way!"

They both turned at the voice and with matching grins recognised the man sitting at the table behind them, "Andrew!" They both exclaimed.

"Come over here and sit with me." Andrew McCulloch said to them and the couple happily obliged.

"So you two finally got hitched, and I wasn't invited to the wedding?" Andrew teased, Owen smiled a little, "Oh we're not married, we're just dating." He said.

Andrew raised an eyebrow at him, "But when you get married I'm best man right?"

Owen laughed, "Yeah sure Drew, your best man." He said, and Teddy caught his eye with a shocked look that he talked about marriage so easily so soon after Cristina.

"So is it a boy or a girl?" Andrew asked, pointing at Teddy's stomach, she replied, "Oh we don't know, we wanted it to be a surprise."

Andrew shook his head at his former colleagues in shock, "We all watched you dance around each other but none of us ever thought it would actually happen." He admitted, "I'm happy for you guys."

Teddy smiled brightly at her old friend, "Thanks Drew, how is the army treating you?"

Andrew shrugged, the small smile still on his lips, "The same as always, I'm stationed in Afghanistan now, but my unit and I got a weeks leave, I came to Seattle to try and win Jenny back but it didn't work."

"You and Jenny got divorced?" Owen asked in shock, they'd always seemed so happy together.

Andrew nodded, not smiling anymore, "Yeah, she couldn't cope with me being away all the time so she ran off with some big shot cop, she doesn't even live here anymore, she moved to the East coast."

"I'm sorry about that Andrew." Teddy said genuinely but Andrew just shrugged, "It's the lifestyle I suppose, you've got to have someone that understands."

Owen and Teddy shared a small smile, "Yes, you do." They said simultaneously.

* * *

When Teddy woke up on Sunday morning it was to a loud ringing noise, Owen sat up in bed and answered his phone immediately when he saw the caller ID, "Dr. Owen Hunt." He said and Teddy sighed, knowing it must be the hospital.

"Dr. Hunt there's been a trauma involving a 2 year old boy, the damage is huge, we _need_ you in here as soon as possible!" A panicked Nurse said but Owen was already getting dressed, "I'll be there in 10 minutes, just keep him alive for 10 minutes!"

He hung the phone up and got dressed hurriedly, "2 year old boy dying in the ER, sorry, I'll see you tonight." He said hurriedly, leaning down and quickly kissing Teddy on the lips, "I love you." He called as he ran down the stairs. Teddy chuckled and shouted, "I love you too!" Just before the door clicked shut.

Owen drove way too fast to the hospital and rushed in, putting scrubs on at record speed, "Where is he?" He asked and was pointed toward a trauma room.

When he walked in there were way too many Doctors, "Everybody stop speaking and tell me his injuries!" Owen commanded.

April Kepner, chief resident, did so, "Multiple bone fractures and breaks, possible brain bleed and all the pressure on such a young person putting huge pressure on his heart."

Owen looked around at the room of Doctors, "Torres, Avery, Yang, Robbins stay. Grey page Shepherd and then I want you two as well, everyone else you're not needed here so out!"

The Doctors all filed from the room and within 2 minutes Derek and Meredith had returned, "This boy needs surgery right now." Owen said to the group of Doctors.

"Torres I need you to mend his bones while Shepherd fixes his brain, Avery you will assist Torres and Grey you will assist Shepherd. I'm going to be there to keep an eye out for bleeds because with trauma like this there will be a few." Owen finally turned to Cristina who actually caught his eye for once, "Yang in the absence of Dr. Altman you're the cardio attending today, if his heart starts to give out you know what to do." Cristina nodded and Owen said, "Okay OR 2 is free, let's go people!"

With the small fragile boy the group headed to the OR and scrubbed in, the last to enter the room were Meredith and Cristina, "Just keep calm and forget Owen is even here okay? You're a cardio attending today." Meredith told her friend and Cristina smiled, "I know, let's save this kids life."

The two friends joined the other Doctors in the OR and although it was their job not to get attached it was hard when the person on the table was so small, he was only 2 years old, he had to live, he had his whole life ahead of him, he'd barely even done anything yet.

"Meredith I need you to make sure I don't slip." Derek said as he handed her the equipment, "If I slip this boy will be brain-dead, I need to control the brain bleed, luckily it's only a small one."

"He's got two bad broken bones in his legs that I need to fix now and a fracture in his wrist that I can fix after surgery." Callie said from her spot by the boy's legs.

Cristina sighed, she had a bad feeling about this, "So I'm just here to monitor his heart during the surgery?" She asked.

"Yes Dr. Yang." Owen replied professionally, Cristina nodded and sat down by the heart monitor, after a little while she noticed something odd about it, and cursed under her breath, "Everyone stop what you're doing!" She ordered and because she was the one in charge of the patient's heart they all did as she said.

"We have a big problem, there is a tear in his aorta and if it ruptures he'll bleed out, I need to open him up and fix it now." Cristina said, already grabbing the instruments she needed.

"Alright, everyone step back for a moment while Dr. Yang repairs the aorta." Owen said, and Derek frowned, "I can't just leave his brain open like this."

"It's okay." Cristina assured him, "I won't jostle him, you can continue with the brain surgery while I repair the aorta but if it ruptures I'll need you to step back."

"Understood Dr. Yang." Derek said and together they fixed the little boy. Cristina opened him up and found the tear, "Suction." She ordered as she began to stitch him up, "More suction." After 10 minutes Cristina had fixed the tear and had looked around to make sure the rest of the heart was okay, once she determined that it was she closed him up.

"Good work Dr. Yang." Owen said, "You'll make a good cardio surgeon." Cristina got the hint but didn't elaborate, "Thank you Dr. Hunt." She said, taking a step back and letting the others finish their work as she kept a close eye on his heart.

Cristina smiled to herself, she had missed this, cardio was her calling, it was what she was good at, what she loved, she was going to have to face up to it and ask Teddy to take her back, after all Teddy had been the one in the wrong in her opinion.

When the surgery was finished and the group of Doctors delivered the news to the grief-stricken parents that their son was going to be fine Cristina and Avery went home happy, it had been a good day.

It had been a very good day.

**TBC.**


	12. Chapter 12

_Lips of an Angel_

_Chapter 12_

_**A/N - Getting there, slowly but surely! After this chapter there is just one more proper chapter & then the epilogue =)**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing!**_

* * *

When Teddy went into labour Owen was working, which was typical really, he'd had 2 days when he wasn't working and wasn't on-call and then the day after Owen went back to work she went into bloody labour.

Being a Doctor Teddy knew the signs before her waters had even broken and when that did happen she somehow managed to get changed, page Owen and get her neighbour to help her to the hospital. Teddy was a kick-ass cardio God, if she was in pain she didn't show it. The entire drive to the hospital she just talked to her neighbour as if she was getting a lift to the shops, the only sign of her being in labour was the occasional wince.

When they arrived at the hospital Lauren helped her in with her bag and a very nervous Owen hurried down the stairs to meet her, he thanked their neighbour and said that Lucy was waiting for them.

"Geez Owen stop pacing." Teddy said from her spot in the bed, "You're more nervous than I am."

Lucy chuckled, "That's often the case." She teased and Owen, feeling a little embarrassed sat down next to Teddy, "How are you?" He asked.

Teddy smiled, "Okay, the pains are bad but I've been shot 5 times, it's nothing compared to that."

"Wait until you're giving birth." Lucy warned, "This isn't going to be a walk in the park Teddy."

Teddy winced in pain as another contraction shot through her, "I know that, but I have a pretty high pain threshold.

Lucy didn't seem convinced, but after a quick check said, in surprise, "Well I believe that, you're almost fully dilated, most women would be screaming in pain by this point but you're only wincing."

Owen smiled at the Doctor, "She does have a high pain threshold, she walked for 4 miles with a piece of shrapnel in her leg once, no one knew how the pain didn't kill her."

Lucy looked at her fellow Doctor fondly, "Well this shouldn't be too bad then." She said hopefully.

"So almost fully dilated means how long until I have to give birth?" Teddy asked, she wasn't scared, she was a Doctor and she wasn't scared of pain, she just wanted this to be over so she could have a baby and not have to be pregnant anymore because she really hated being pregnant.

"Well Teddy you've probably been in labour for the past few hours at home but with such a high pain threshold you would have mistaken it for the baby cramps you've been getting." Lucy said, "You're contractions are only 5 minutes apart so I think in about 10 minutes."

"That's quick." Owen said in surprise, Teddy sighed, "Thank God, I hate being pregnant, I want the baby already!"

Owen laughed at her excitement even with all the pain, "I know how you feel." He admitted.

5 minutes later Teddy's contractions were worse, not that she was letting on much and Lucy said, "Okay Teddy, you're ready to push." The baby Doctor looked at Owen, "Do you want to be in the room when she gives birth?"

"Of course." Owen said, standing up next to her and taking Teddy's hand, "Feel free to break my fingers, Callie can fix them when the baby is out." Owen joked and Teddy let out a small laugh before she had to start pushing.

Again after 3 pushes she had only let out one cry of pain and Lucy called, "Keep it up Teddy, you're doing great, I can see the head."

2 more pushes and Lucy was saying it would only take a few more.

After a final 3 pushes there was a cry and Teddy slumped back onto the bed in relief that it was over.

"After one of the fastest births I have ever seen." Lucy said, cleaning the baby and wrapping a blanket around it, "I present you with your new baby boy."

Lucy handed the little baby in his blue blanket to Teddy who laughed when she saw him, not bothering to hide the tears in her eyes, "He looks just like you Owen." She said softly, her fingers moving over the fine red hair on his head and her eyes looking into his blue ones. He stopped crying as soon as he was placed in Teddy's arms.

"He's beautiful." Owen said, his finger running down the baby's cheek, he too was trying to keep his emotions in check.

"What shall we call him?" Teddy asked, they'd talked about baby names but hadn't really decided on one yet.

Owen looked at the little boy as if looking at him would give him a suitable name, he was deep in thought when he said, "How about Aaron?"

Teddy made a face, "I always loved the name Derek before I met one." She mused and Owen smiled, "Yeah we're not naming him after Derek, he'd hate that."

Teddy laughed, "I know, um, how about Carson?"

Owen nodded, "Carson." He repeated, "I like it." Owen paused, "Carson George Hunt."

Teddy frowned, "Why George?" She asked, Owen smiled, "After George O'Malley." Teddy realised he meant his friend who had been killed a few years ago and nodded, she liked the name George anyway.

"Hello Carson George Hunt." Teddy said softly to the baby and she and Owen shared a smile, it seemed life was going their way for once, after so many years of heated looks and dancing in tents in the desert it was their time and they were taking full advantage of it.

**TBC.**

**A/N - I know its short but I just wanted the birth to be in one chapter by its self which is the reason why =)**


	13. Chapter 13

_Lips of an Angel_

_Chapter 13_

_**A/N - This is the last proper chapter hallelujah! Just the epilogue to go now :D**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing!**_

* * *

Life goes on, there are bumps in the road and sometimes you feel like it's the end, like you'll never be able to go on, but you do, you get up and you manage and you fix yourself and move on. Cristina's life had been at a standstill for the past few months, until she saw this baby it hadn't really been moving forward, she knew Avery noticed that as happy as she seemed she always kept one foot out the door in case Owen realised his mistake and came running back to her, but he hadn't and he wouldn't now because there was a baby and it was all so real, he really had a baby.

After the birth Teddy had been moved to her own room and was given some time to rest, as soon as it was the time of visiting hours the next day however the crowds piled in to see the baby.

The first visitors were Callie and Arizona, "Hey." Arizona said brightly as she walked in with little Sophia in her arms.

"Hi." Teddy said sleepily, smiling up at them as she held the little baby in her arms.

"This is Carson George Hunt." Teddy told them all and Owen noticed the spark in Callie's eyes, they met his and she said, "You gave him George's name."

Owen nodded, "To remember him by." Callie looked at him for a long moment before hugging him, trying not to cry, Owen smiled a little sheepishly at Teddy as he hugged Callie back, "George would have been so happy." Callie said through her tears as she pulled away from Owen.

Arizona had moved to sit with Teddy as the two reminisced George, she like Teddy didn't know him so couldn't really join in with the missing him ritual, "He's gorgeous." Arizona said as she looked at the little boy in Teddy's eyes, "Sophia, meet Carson." She said in her baby voice.

Teddy smiled, "Lucy was amazed, she said it was the quickest birth ever."

Arizona grumbled, "Lucky Owen, Callie was in labour forever." She said quietly so that Callie wouldn't hear her.

Teddy laughed, "I'm just glad its all over, I hated being pregnant, I couldn't do anything." She was truly relieved.

"Yeah, it must have sucked to not be able to do surgery for so long." Arizona sympathised, "But Yang did great in the last month you were gone, Webber let her be the acting cardio attending until you come back." She frowned at Teddy's shocked face, "Owen didn't tell you?"

"Uh, we don't really talk about Cristina." Teddy admitted and Arizona blushed as she realised why, "Oh I'm sorry!"

Teddy shook her head, "It's okay, so she's returned to cardio?" She asked with interest.

Arizona nodded, "After the surgery she did on a 2 year old boy with Owen, he told you about that, right?"

Teddy nodded, "Yeah he told me they worked together on that and her aorta repair was amazing, but I didn't think she was back in the game." Teddy smiled broadly at her friend, "I'm really happy about that, I was planning on taking 2 or 3 months off before I came back to work but I'm not worried about my surgeries anymore now that I have Cristina to do them, she's the best."

Arizona seemed surprised by this reaction but she didn't say anything, "Well I should get back to work, little people to save, I'll visit you later!" She hurried from the room and Teddy turned her attention to Callie and Owen who were still talking.

"Did you know that the name Carson is English and means son of Carr and the name George means farmer?" Callie said to Owen, who smiled at her enthusiasm, "Uh no, I didn't actually."

Teddy chuckled, "I knew it was English." She said, joining the conversation.

Before anymore could be said the door to Teddy's room swung open again and this time Lexie Grey walked in, "Hey." She said with a smile, "I'm just here to check on you."

Teddy didn't know if Lexie had taken sides, she had never been close with Cristina but her sister was her best friend…

"Oh of course." Teddy said, handing Carson to Owen. Lexie smiled, "He's adorable." She said when she saw the baby. Teddy smiled proudly, "I know."

Owen laughed, "You'll make him cocky." He teased and Lexie laughed, "I'll be quick." She promised, "It is visiting hours after all." After a couple of questions and a dose of pain meds she left and said Teddy would probably be on her way home tomorrow morning with Carson because they both had a clean bill of health.

Over the course of the day Owen's Mother came in to visit, she'd been mad when she found out about the divorce and the affair but she had known Teddy for a very long time so she accepted it, and she accepted her grandson too. Teddy's Mom had died when she was young but her Dad visited the hospital too and Doctors came and went.

April Kepner had poked her head in and coo-ed at Carson's cuteness, Meredith Grey had walked past with a forced, "Congratulations."

The chief had even come in to see Carson and say his congratulations. Bailey was less than happy with the way Owen had acted but again she gave the baby her best wishes.

Mark had popped in for a little while and had played with Sophia while he talked to Teddy, Owen knew the two of them were quite good friends.

To Owen's surprise as visiting hours ended even Derek walked into the room, he cleared his throat, "We all make mistakes, when I met Meredith I dated her for months and didn't' tell her that I had a wife." Derek said, "I'm sorry for punching you and acting the way that I did, you are my friend and I'm very happy for you."

After his little speech Owen was surprised but smiled at Derek and shook his hand, accepting his apology and saying he shouldn't have acted like such an idiot in the first place.

Teddy was asleep at this point and Owen let Derek hold the baby, he sighed, "I really wish Mer and I could have a baby." He admitted.

"It's not fair really." Owen commented, "How people like Teddy and I end up with a baby by accident and people like you and Mer try so hard and can't have one."

Derek shrugged, "That's life I guess." He said nonchalantly as he handed Owen his son back, "I'd better head home." He smiled and said goodbye and left the room.

Owen was exhausted but he couldn't fall asleep holding Carson so he called the Nurse to take him back to the Nursery and fell asleep on the sofa in Teddy's room.

* * *

When Owen woke up it was because of a loud bang outside the window, on soldier mode he immediately sat up, he glanced over at Teddy and saw she hadn't woken, having Carson had really taken a lot out of her. A glance out of the window told Owen the loud noise was a car backfiring and for some reason he couldn't explain he didn't feel tired anymore.

Owen stood up to stretch his legs and as he walked he found himself walking to the gallery of the Nursery to see Carson. As he approached the corridor and walked in, at half past 3 in the morning, he didn't expect to see anyone else there.

She was standing by the gallery window, a strange look on her face as she looked at the baby, it looked like Owen, she knew all babies were born with blue eyes but she knew this babies eyes would always be that colour of blue, that Owen colour of blue.

Owen walked over to her, "Hey." He said softly, not really expecting a reply but hoping for one at the same time, maybe now the baby was born they could work things out and be on civil terms.

"Hey." Cristina replied, her voice quiet and tired sounding.

"How long have you been here?" Owen asked, not looking at Cristina, looking instead at the babies.

"An hour." Cristina replied, "I just saved that one's heart the moment it was born." She said, pointing at a blonde haired baby a few cribs away from Carson.

"We named him Carson George." Owen said, not sure if she wanted to know or not.

"You named him after George, that's nice." Cristina said, her tone showed no emotion, she was closing herself off to him.

"I'm sorry." Owen said, the two words were simple but carried all the meaning that they nodded too.

"I know." Cristina said, her voice cracking just a little so that Owen could tell she was trying to hold it all together, "I forgive you." She said, taking Owen by surprise, he wasn't sure what had changed to make her forgive him so easily but he wasn't questioning it.

"Thank you." Owen said, the two of them still hadn't looked at each other since their conversation began.

"I hope you're happy, with Teddy."

"I am." Owen admitted, "And I hope you and Avery are happy." He added, not sure if they were even dating or what they were really.

Cristina smiled a little, "We are." She sad, echoing Owen's words.

For the first time Cristina looked at him, she stepped away from the window to the nursery and looked at him, but it wasn't until he looked back and caught her eye that she spoke, "I still love you Owen, a little bit of me still loves you, but I love Jackson too, you're my past and he's my future, just like Teddy and Carson are your future." She forced a smile to her face, "See you around, Dr. Hunt."

Owen smiled as she left the gallery, the simple display of emotion had been enough to tell him that she wanted to be civil too, not friends, it was too soon to become friends with your ex-husband but civil suited him fine for now.

As Owen looked back to his son his smile widened, life goes on, she was moving on and so was he. Maybe they were soul mates but they were only destined to be with each other for a little while before they found their new soul mates and that was okay, because they were both finally on the road to happiness again.

**TBC.**


	14. Chapter 14

_Lips of an Angel_

_Chapter 14_

_Epilogue - 10 years later_

**A/N - Not a very long epilogue but regular readers you know me whenever kids are involved I do a (5/10 years later) happy epilogue!**

**Woohoo, this story is finished! **

**I have a few people I want to say thank you too quickly before we get onto the final chapter:**

**YuukixM - thank you for reviewing telling me to continue, if it hadn't been for that review it would have stayed a oneshot.**

**Brndjms, Mystic Lover of the Fallen, Kashtien James, greysgirly1 & tinnie75 - Thank you for reviewing multiple times throughout the story! :D Your reviews honestly kept me going and without them I would never have been able to finish this so thanks! =)  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing!**

* * *

"CARSON GEORGE HUNT COME HERE NOW!"

"Oops." The boy muttered, "Sorry Uncle Mark, Mom's on the rampage." He said as he walked over to his Mother standing in her scrubs by the Nurses station.

"It's okay little man." Mark said in amusement as he watched Carson smile sweetly at Teddy, "Yes Mom?"

"Don't be cheeky Carson." Teddy warned, "What did I tell you about running around the hospital making loud noises?"

"Uh, that the patients don't like it." Carson replied, "Sophia was doing it too!"

Teddy glared at Mark who smiled innocently at his friend, "Well Uncle Mark will be telling Sophia off then." She said, and Mark laughed and walked away, she knew he had no intention of actually doing it.

"But Moooom I'm bored." Carson whined, "The hospital is so boring, there's nothing to do here."

"Well that's tough luck kiddo." Teddy told her 10 year old boy, "Grandma is in hospital for her hip and Grandpa is on holiday so you're stuck here."

"What about Aunt Callie?"

"She's fixing a broken spine." Teddy said, looking at her chart as she listened to her sons whining.

"Aunt Arizona?"

"In surgery with a 4 year old girl."

"Aunt Meredith and Uncle Derek?"

"Both in brain surgery."

"Aunt Lexie?"

"She's not looking after you again because of the last time, that's your own fault." Teddy said, and she noticed the smirk that came to her son's lips, he was too cheeky for his own good sometimes, "All I did was pretend to die."

"Which isn't funny to Doctors." Teddy scolded him.

"Well, what about Dad?" Carson asked as he walked after his Mother along the corridor.

"I don't know where he is." Teddy said honestly, Carson sighed loudly, "Well page him then."

Teddy groaned, if it would get him to shut up she would do it, she took out her pager and paged Owen to the ER as she slipped in with Carson behind her, "Awesome look at that guy, he's got a pole in his leg."

Teddy rolled her eyes, "You can't be in the ER Cars, if I give you money will you go to the cafeteria?"

"Sure." Carson said and Teddy handed him $10, he grinned, "Thanks Mom!" He said as he hurried off to the cafeteria, when he got there he bought himself lots of chocolate and sat down next to his parent's friends.

"Hey Aunt Cristina, Uncle Jackson." Carson greeted, offering them some of his chocolate.

"Ooh, thank you I need that." Cristina said taking a bite from the chocolate bar he'd handed her.

Jackson smiled, "What are you doing wandering around the hospital?" He asked.

Carson rolled his eyes, "It's a public holiday so since Sophia and I don't have school and everyone is working our parents dumped us here for the day."

"That sucks." Cristina said and Carson nodded, "I'm so bored."

Cristina suggested, "Wanna watch me take someone's heart out and give them a new one?"

"Yeah, cool!" Carson exclaimed and Avery laughed, "We'll sneak you into the gallery."

"Awesome!" Carson said and he left with the two Doctors.

As promised they snuck him into the gallery and he sat and ate chocolate as he watched the heart transplant, about halfway through his Dad walked in, "Oh hey Dad." He said casually as Owen narrowed his eyes and sat down next to his son.

"Are you watching a heart transplant?" Owen asked and Carson nodded, "Yeah pretty cool, huh?"

Owen raised an eyebrow at him, this is why surgeons shouldn't raise children he thought, "Sure, how did you get in here?"

"Aunt Cristina and Uncle Avery snuck me in." Carson said with a grin, "I bribed Aunt Cristina with chocolate." Owen laughed, "Yeah, that was too easy." He said to his son.

"Your Mom and I are finished now so its time to go home kiddo." Owen said, standing up, Carson grumbled about missing the end but stood anyway, he spoke into the intercom so they'd hear him in the OR, "Thanks for letting me watch Aunt Cristina, my days dragging me home now."

Cristina smiled and put thumbs up to show she'd heard him and Carson left the gallery with his Dad.

"So, did you have fun at the hospital today?" Owen asked as he drove home with Teddy in the passengers seat and Carson in the back.

"It was okay. When I grow up I think I want to be like Aunt Cristina." Carson mused and Teddy smiled, "You want to fix hearts like Aunt Cristina and I do?" She asked, but Carson shook his head, "No, I want to take out bad ones and give people new ones like Aunt Cristina let me watch today."

Ever since she'd become an attending Cristina had been in charge of heart transplants as well as doing normal cardio work, "Aunt Cristina let you watch that huh?" Teddy asked, she was surprised by how close she was with the boy but she'd moved on now, all that was 10 years ago and they had both remarried, Cristina to Avery and Owen to Teddy.

"Yeah, I bribed her with chocolate." Carson said slyly, "It was really cool."

The car pulled to a stop, "I'm glad you think so." Teddy said honestly, she'd be very proud if her son became a surgeon.

They all got out of the car and into the house, Carson ran to the living room to watch TV and Teddy set about making dinner. Owen walked up behind her, hugging her from behind and saying, "I missed you today, I had a 7 hour surgery."

"I missed you too." Teddy said with a smile as she put a pan of pasta on the hob to boil. She turned around in his arms and Owen leaned down to kiss her, his kisses hadn't changed over the years, soft and sweet, "I love you." He murmured when he broke the kiss and Teddy smiled, "I love you too." She replied, kissing him again.

"Mom, Dad, ew!" A voice said from the door and Owen and Teddy turned with chuckles to see Carson looking disgusted, he got the juice he'd come in for and left leaving his parents laughing.

Life had gotten better and better for them both since that day when Carson had been born 10 years ago, and although they'd gone through many trials to get to where they were today both Teddy and Owen knew they'd do it all over again for the life they had.**  
**

**A/N - I'm so happy this is finished! It was a one-shot that turned into 14 chapters xD**


End file.
